¿Donde está?
by Chachos
Summary: Todo se ha desplomado en cuanto a esa explosión...el enemigo se adelantó a atacarnos, intente correr pero algo golpeó fuertemente mi cabeza...todo era obscuro... -¡Juvia!. si mal summary :c


**he vuelto con algo de inspiración para un oneshot o.o, fue raro porque para hacer esto estaba escuchando musica en la radio mientras leía el capitulo de hoy del manga de FT, y cuando leía en la radio salio una canción llamada "¿donde esta el amor?", de Jesse & Joy ft Pablo Alboran...la canción no tiene mucho que ver con la historia pero me ha inspirado y más con lo del manga de FT xD, anyway Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo me divierto tortu...haciendo pequeñas historias con ellos :v**

* * *

_Juvia se siente confundida, no es momento para ponerme a pensar en este tipo de cosas porque todos en el gremio nos estábamos preparándonos para la pelea que tendríamos con Tartaros, pero Juvia no puede y ya han pasado meses de lo ocurrido en la pelea de los dragones...la escena de Gray-sama siendo atravesado por disparos sólo para defenderme...no puedo sacarla de mi mente y más a un después de decirme que tenía algo importante que decirle a Juvia...todas las noches mientras Juvia duerme sueña lo mismo...y el sólo imaginar una vida sin la existencia de Gray-sama...¡No!, preferí que rechazará los sentimientos de Juvia, que aparte su mirada de Juvia como siempre solía hacerlo...aquella noche en la fiesta donde sólo dijo "No"...prefiero eso infinitamente...por eso opte por sólo comportarme un poco sería y algo distante...definitivamente no quería que Gray-sama volviera a morir...no de nuevo..._

_Estamos por empezar la pelea contra Tartaros pero...¿¡qué demonios pasaba con ella!?, estaba muy seria y distante…incluso se comportaba más rara que Elfman desde su llegada...comprendo que yo sólo le dije "No" en aquella ocasión pero no creí que lo tomará enserio...normalmente la Juvia que conozco no se rinde...ya...no había más acosos ni nada de la Juvia que yo conozco...bueno yo debería estar bien...pero no, no es así...hace poco que veníamos de camino la escuche muy seria diciendo que tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, comprendo que tenga miedo es mujer después de todo pero igual se que es fuerte…en un impulso no muy propio mío solo tome su mano apretándola levemente "Estoy aquí contigo", fue lo que dije ¿pero y que tiene que ver eso?, se lo hubiera dicho a cualquiera de mis compañeros del gremio…creo…_

_-¡He identificado la localización del enemigo!, ¡los encontré!-gritaba Levy._

_Todo el gremio se puso alerta, algunos preguntaban en donde estaba exactamente el enemigo a lo cual Levy solo respondió que estaban sobre nosotros…esos desgraciados...mire a Juvia de reojo tenía sus facciones algo tensas bueno y ¿quién no al saber que el enemigo está sobre nosotros?, trate de acercarme a Juvia pero las quejas de los demás sobre el enemigo me impidieron cualquier acto, "Vamos a salvar a Natsu y los demás" dijo Lucy animándonos a todo el gremio a seguir en la lucha contra Tartaros._

_-¡Vamos!-grite._

_Todos en el gremio optamos por salir, mire a Juvia por enésima vez…sostuvimos la mirada por unos segundos pero después ella la aparto…algo que nunca creí que pasaría…pude notarlo…tenía miedo, trague saliva y mis piernas caminaron por si solas para acercarme más a ella, ¡demonios!, ¿¡donde esta!? ¡se encuentra muy distraída y en cualquier momento podrían atacar!._

_Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…Juvia aún piensa que algo malo esta por pasar, mire a Gray-sama por unos segundos y él hizo lo mismo, pero Juvia no podía, no podía dejar que viera que tenía miedo…antes lo había tenido pero ahora…es diferente, me aparte por unos instantes de la vista de Gray-sama…todo se desplomo, había capas de humo con tierra, todos gritaron de la impresión yo trate de correr pero Juvia fue tan torpe que algo me tomo desprevenida y golpeo la cabeza de Juvia._

_-¡JUVIA!-sentí un poco peso encima de mí y lo escuche…escuche a Gray-sama gritar el nombre de Juvia antes de que todo se volviera oscuro._

* * *

**¿Reviews? x.x**

**Okay no salio como en verdad quería, pero en fin...me base en el capitulo de hoy para hacer esto xD, ese Hiro Mashima nada más dejándonos a todos con intriga de saber que pasa ;x;...igual pienso que el viejo (makarov) hace algo para poder proteger a sus mocosos...creo...ya veremos que sucede el proximo viernes ;x; so anyway paso a retirarme espero que sea de su agrado x.x.**

**se despide Clauly :v**


End file.
